<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White-Fanged Copy by Rocker3124</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026387">White-Fanged Copy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocker3124/pseuds/Rocker3124'>Rocker3124</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legendary Ninja Reborn [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Dead Midoriya Inko, F/M, Kekkei Genkai | Bloodline Limit, Mangekyou Sharingan, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Reincarnation, Sharingan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:42:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocker3124/pseuds/Rocker3124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Izuku is the reincarnation of Kakashi Hatake from Naruto.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Kayama Nemuri | Midnight, Hagakure Tooru/Midoriya Izuku, Kayama Nemuri | Midnight &amp; Midoriya Izuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legendary Ninja Reborn [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>White-Fanged Copy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 1: Orphaned Wolf</b>
</p><p>
  <span>14-year-old Izuku jumped across the roofs, his right eye showing his fearful expression as he hides in a small opening, cloaked by shadow. A few minutes later a man in a black cloak which had red clouds ran past his location ‘Lost em’... damn Akatsuki! Wasn’t killing my Mother and taking her right eye enough?’ Izuku thinks as he closes his right and opens his left, revealing a blood-red pupil with a black iris and 3 comma marks around it ‘They still want the left…’ He thinks, eye darting around ‘I can’t see their life forces… good. I need to get to Uncle Shota.’ He runs across the roofs towards his uncle’s house as he lands, pulling the headband he had from his father’s hero costume over his eye. He landed outside and knocked on the door, which was opened by his uncle who had his usual tired expression on his face. Shota’s expression changed when he realized his nephew was unconscious on his doorstep, left eye covered by the headband his brother-in-law left him and he was covered in blood, his normally white hair now a deep red. He picked the boy up “Nemuri!” He shouted as a woman with indigo-colored hair came out, eyes going wide at the bleeding boy in her fiance's arms. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed their first aid kit, running in to treat him as she looked at her fiance “What happened?” Shota doesn’t answer her, instead uncovering the kid’s eye. He felt dread build up in his stomach as he moved to open his eyelid to look at the pupil, only to see his sister’s Sharingan staring back at him “No.” He says as he takes a few steps back “Inko…” He muttered, falling to the floor as he began crying, remembering what she had once made him promise.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Inko hummed as she cooked, preparing her brother’s favorite meal as said man was sitting at the kitchen table “Are you sure Inko?” She sighs “I’m fine Shota! Just because Sakumo’s gone doesn’t mean you need to dote on me like Mother.” She said, pushing her raven-black hair out of her face and activating her quirk, glaring at her brother with Blood-red eyes, tomoe spinning wildly “Remember the promise I made Mother?” Shota froze “You mean-” “If something should happen to me… make sure Izuku gets my eyes.” He looks at his twin “Inko-” “Promise me Shota! It’s only a matter of time before they realize I got father’s eyes and when they do, they’ll be after me.” She says as she rubs her pregnant stomach “When he’s old enough I’ll tell him to make sure he takes my eyes if something happens, but you must promise me Shota.” She says sadly as he nods “I swear Inko, I’ll make sure he gets them.” He said as she smiled “Now, let’s eat. I’m hungry.” She says as she placed the Katsudon on the table in front of him.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Nemuri’s eyes went wide “Shota? What happened to Inko, and who is this?” She asks as He looked up “Imagine him with white-hair…” He says, eyes dropping back to the ground as Nemuri’s eyes were blown even wider and she growled “Shota, Why is our nephew bleeding out on our couch?!” She shouts at him as he doesn’t respond. She gave up on getting him to respond and ran into the other room, grabbing a towel and water to get the blood out before his hair was stained either pink or red until it grew out. She cleaned it out and changed his bandages and looked at her fiance “She’s gone.” Shota says, looking up with pain and fear in his eye “Nemuri check his bag, quick!” She quickly dumps his bag as Shota looks through everything “Dammit! They got one.” He mutters as they hear Izuku stir “They got the right, but Mom said they need both for the Tsukiyomi.” Izuku said weakly as Shota let out a sigh “Thank the gods.” “What the hell happened Izu?” Nemuri asks while checking her nephew “The Akatsuki realized Mom had what they needed, but they weren't alone. They had this black creature with them and one of the Akatsuki called it Nomu. It punched right through Mom’s Susanoo!” Izuku said as Aizawa’s eyes went wide with fear “I-it broke Susanoo?! Not even All Might could crack it!” He said as Izuku nods, motioning to his covered eye “I got her left eye before those monsters could, but they know I have it.” He says as Shota thinks back to the things Sakumo, Izuku’s father, left him in his will, knowing he would keep them safe and teach Izuku “Does your quirk still work right?” Shota asks as Izuku nods. Aizawa went into the other room and returned with a box of scrolls, going through them and pulling two of them from the box, labeled ‘Shadow Clone’ and ‘Henge’ respectively “These are scrolls your father left me on your quirk. I assume he left them with me because he knows I’m strict and he wanted me to teach you. These are two of his techniques, one makes a solid clone of chakra and the other puts an almost undetectable disguise over you.” He says as Izuku nods dully, taking the scrolls from his uncle and uncovering his eye, memorizing their contents before returning them and recovering his eye. “Learned,” Izuku says as he suddenly turns into a black-haired version of himself that looks like both Aizawa and Nemuri. “Call me Mikumo.” Izuku says as he yawns “I-I’m going to sleep for the night.” He goes to the guest- </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> room and lays down “He… seems fine?” Nemuri says as Aizawa shakes his head “It’s his quirks side effect, he struggles with emotions when overloaded. He is far from fine.” he says as she nods, both turning in for the night as well.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Izuku got up and went to the dining room where Nemuri looked at him “Breakfast?” She asks as he nods. She put a plate of Pancakes in front of him “Your Uncle is working on transferring you to a different school, okay?” He nods looking up as the man enters “Uncle, did father have any scrolls on Illusions?” Aizawa nods “A few, why?” “I want people to believe my quirk lets me cause Illusions so I can trick anyone who sees through my henge at school.” Izuku says as Aziawa nods “The other eye.” He adds as Aizawa looks at him and sighs “Izuku-” “We need to take it back.” He says as his uncle sighs ‘Why did I know that’s what he would say?’ “We’ll work on it, but it will be hard to get it if they’re using it.” Izuku shakes his head, a smirk appearing on his face beneath his mask “They can’t, not without mine. They need both if they want to use it without being related to Mom.” Aizawa smirks too “Do they know that?” Izuku sighs “That’s why they’re after me. One of the Akatsuki knows how the Sharingan works.” Aizawa sighs but places some papers in front of Izuku “Pick one.” Izuku looks at the papers, each enrolment forms for different schools. Izuku looks at the different forms pulling out the one for Somei Academy and handing it to Aizawa “There.” he says as Aizawa fills out the form, looking at Nemuri “Can you get him the uniform and some new clothes?” He asks as Nemuri nods “Izuku, you won’t be able to wear that mask.” She says as he sighs “Can I wear a scarf to hide my face then?” He looks between his Aunt and Uncle “You’re putting me on there as your son right? Tell them I like to hide my face due to my eyes being hypnotic. Even though I can control it I prefer to hide my face.” He says as Aizawa sighs, adding it to the form “Take one of my old scarfs to school with you. If that’s the reasoning you’re going with can you make your eyes hypnotic?” “The henge will hide my Sharingan which can cast Illusions on people who look into it.” Izuku says as Aizawa nods, Nemuri coming back “Let’s go Izuku. If your cover from the Akatsuki is as our son, you need to get used to calling us your parents in public.” Izuku nods “Okay A-Mom.” He says as he goes and grabs one of his uncle’s scarves replacing his mask with it as he activates his henge and walks out of the room, face buried in his scarf as Nemuri sighs “Mikumo, let me see your face.” He looks up and she squeals, causing him to quickly hide it again “That’s why I hide my face.” He says as Aizawa nods. Izuku and Nemuri walking out of the house as Nemuri gushes over </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘her handsome little boy’</span>
  </em>
  <span> They get in the car and go to the mall, Izuku looking around as Nemuri looks at him “Something up sweetie?” She asks as he shakes his head “I don’t like crowds Mom, and you know that.” He says as they walk into the building while walking Izuku spots a blond off on her own, seemingly ignored by everyone around her no matter who she tries to talk to. He thinks for a second, covering his left eye and she vanished, though he could still hear her screams for someone to notice her “Mom.” He says as Nemuri turns to him “Somethings off over there. I can see someone that seems to not be there, but only with my eye.” He says while pointing towards the girl “ Let’s check it out Mikumo.” she says as she follows him over to the girl “You okay?” He asks her as she looks at him, eyes going wide “You can see me?!” He nods “Only with my quirk which I can’t shut off, but it only affects my left eye.” He covers his eye “I can’t see you now, but I can still sense and hear you.” He says as she looks at him and sighs “You’re the first person to actually notice me other than this nice lady that had black hair. She had to activate her quirk. What did she call it… Sharingan?” She says as Izuku’s eyes go wide “Explains how I can see you. The woman you just mentioned was my aunt on my father’s side.” She looks at him “Was?” She asks as he looks down “Aunt Inko died yesterday to some villains.” He says as she hugs him, apologizing for his loss “What is your name?” He asks as she smiles “It’s Toru. Toru Hagakure, and my quirk is called ‘chakra specture’.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Thanks for reading the first chapter of ‘White-Fanged’! This is part of my ‘Legendary Ninja Reborn’ series. If you have any Naruto character that you want to see get a story in this series, they must meet one requirement: they aren’t on the following list as that means I’m planning on writing one for them. I removed the first requirement because I realized it was stupid. Oh, and I have no clue which one will be next, so keep an eye out!</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Stories in this Series (So Far):</b>
</p><ol>
<li><span> The Emerald Flash - Minato</span></li>
<li><span> White-fanged Copy - Kakashi</span></li>
<li><span> Fanning the Flames - Temari</span></li>
<li><span> Ghost of the Uchiha - Madara</span></li>
<li><span> Blank Pupils - Hinata</span></li>
<li><span> Shadow of the past - Shikamaru</span></li>
<li><span> Weaponer - Tenten</span></li>
<li><span> Unlucky Slug - Tsunade</span></li>
<li><span> Slippery Snake - Orochimaru</span></li>
<li><span> Story of a Toad - Jiraiya</span></li>
<li><span> Transparent eyes - Obito</span></li>
<li><span> Folding Origami - Konan</span></li>
</ol><hr/><p>
  <span>Oh! And I need some input in the comment section: Will Izuku obtain the ability to turn off the Sharingan or does he need Inko’s other eye for that? Thanks for the input! I’ll see y’all later, Ja Ne!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>